gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Wiki Interview: JamesonOTP Discusses Glee: The Next Generation and Beyond
Okay guys, time for The Glee: The Next Generation Wiki's first ever wiki interview segment and for our first installment, we are interviewing the man who created the fan fiction, JamesonOTP himself. We have all of your questions along with some of our own for him to answer so let's not waste any time and let's get to those burning questions! JamesonOTP Answers Your Questions Question: Do you usually write the plot then find songs or vice versa? -''Mike aka Nashradio'' Answer: Thanks for the question, Mike. Usually, what happens is I know certain plots that I wanna address and I plot those out throughout the season. From there, I pick the songs. I usually find songs that fit each theme/plot and fingure out who would best fit each song. Sometimes, I really like a song I hear and try to fit it in somewhere or in the case of Don't Jump, I heard the song and knew I wanted to address the story of the song (someone being deceived and trying to commit suicide by climbing to the rooftop and someone loving them enough to climb up there and try to talk them down from the ledge). Once I have a story in mind, have the songs picked out, and have the performers lined up, it all falls in to place. Usually, I also try to flesh out storyline ideas with the creator(s) of the character(s). Q: Have you already thought into the far future of some of the characters? Like where they will end, where they'll work, if they have achieved their fame, who they've married, and stuff? -''Juan aka Camsay'' A: Thanks for asking, Juan. Yes, I do know a lot of that. I don't wanna spoil, but a lot get happy endings. Sadly, some won't get perfectly happy endings because sometimes life is that way. I don't believe in fairytale endings because they are unrealistic. It's safe to say that a lot of fan favorites do in face get heppy endings, but some of the more mean-spirited people won't. I believe in karma and it will be a huge part of their future. Like for example, ALERT -IF YOU DON'T WANNA SPOIL THE FUTURES OF ARCHIE AND CHASITY, PLEASE SKIP TO NEXT QUESTION I know that Archie will spiral in drug addiction, taking his work from Scandals to a new level. He'll be fired from Carmel for prostitution, have a serious health issue, and end up doing jail time. His life will fall apart. As for Chastity, I see her as having about 4 or 5 kids, living in poverty, and struggling as a single mother after her first baby's father left her long ago for a younger woman. I truly believe that no evil deed goes unpunished. But as for New Directions, I see happy marriages, wedding reunion specials even after the series ends, and I see people getting their dreams such as Broadway, movies, singing. Q: How can we get a character on the show? -''James aka James.mckay1992'' A: Hi, James. Thank you for asking that question. Right now, character spots are full up for a while, but the best thing to do is create a blog and have as much information as possible and most importantly, be patient. I can pull characters from blogs if ever needed. Spots for NYADA will open up in Season 2 as I am downsizing by cutting out at least 4 characters and replacing with only two. As for your character Liam, he has been confirmed to appear in the Season 5 opener, The Newbies, but will not be joining New Directions at first. But don't worry, Season 6 will be the season in which we will be needing 6 characters to replace more graduates and Liam, as well as Jonathan Pierce, Beckii Castor, Kai Iona, Sadie Rosetti, and at least 1 more guy will be joinging New Directions. Season 7 will open up two more spots as I plan to keep going with the series until I can't take it any further, which I foresee as being a long while away. Q: We can wait for a brand new Glee age in Season 5 of Glee: The Next Generation? -''Fefe aka Samchel Fan'' A: Thanks for asking, Fefe. I wish I better understood what you are asking but if you're asking if Season 5 will be "a new age," then the answer is yes! Season 5 is gonna be a change (in a good way) from previous seasons. In the past I played it safe with storylines and this season, I have gotten to know my readers and I can be more comfortable with taking on more serious and provocative storylines. I will address school shootings, religion, handicaps, sex in school, sexual abuse, and more subjects I have avoided or barely touched on because I think it's essential and needed. With each season comes confidence and experience for me so Season 5 will be a richer experience for everyone. I feel it's a brave new Glee and I am really excited about some of the storylines. I will also be dealing with death again and I feel last time, I held back and pulled punches. This time, I can't and I won't. I feel it owe to my readers and my self to be open and honest about it. But no, it won't be a major character this time. JamesonOTP Answers Our Questions Q: There was a huge shock when you released a list of spoilers that were, to say the least, quite controversial and shocking. Are those real? A: Absolutely not. (Laughs). Look at the date posted. I know that there was a lot of worry I guess you could say when people started to read them, but it was an April Fool's joke. I really thought the idea of Lucas and Chastity getting their own spin-off would be the tip-off. I guess maybe I should have thrown X and Spider in as well, as they are my least popualr characters. But no, G: TNG is safe from such craziness. I do plan to have Miles hooking up with guys, but it's not a sexuality thing. It plays into his hunger for fame and what he's willing to do. One possible hook-up could shake the entire fandom when it (possibly) happens, but you have to read it. It's definitely a sign that Miles has hit rock bottom. Q: Hana fans want to know...Is there any hope for a Hana reunion? A: Not at first. Season 4 is a whole season but it lasts only about 4 months so it seems like a long time that Hana is broken up, but it's not. NYADA brings some fun and sexy experimentation for both, but they will ultimately realize where they belong. Nothing is finite in G: TNG, but it may not happen when we want it to happen. I love Hana, but this was essential...Hana needs drama and after Lana's suicide attempt, things were too perfect. All couples in the series have drama, sometimes it just causes break-ups. Fan favorite couples Bellie, MiBella, Jameson, Evandia, Kevrose, and Hana have all had break-ups. It's just how the cookie crumbles sometimes. Beside, I think that in NYADA Lana really realizes that the greatest relationship in her life apart from her brother is Jaxon. Also, the break-up gives us a GREAT mash-up of Don't You Want Me and Milkshake. I walk around singing the mash-up all the time. It's epic. Q: Any hope for the return of fan favorite Generation 1 characters such as Rachel, Finn, Quinn, etc.? A: Yes, Rachel will return in Even Badder Reputation. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Finn will all appear in Graduation Part I and Part II. Artie and Becky have appearances in Handicapable. Rachel and Shelby both appear in If These Walls Could Talk. That's all certain. Season 2 of NYADA will have almost all the characters from both Generations returning for a huge event that spans 2 episodes of Season 6 and 2 episodes of The NYADA Years Season 2. It's a two part 4 episode crossover. It will be the Glee event of the century. Q: Speaking of Graduation, could you tell us anything about that? A: It's gonna be a major trip down memory lane, a celebration of the series so far. We relive a lot of moments, see some long-lost moments, and John is back in a way. He comes back, in and out, in dreams, flashbacks, and such. He's making an appearance. I love John now, but the sad truth is he was a better character (for me anyway) in death. But yes, there will be a lot of relived moments, nostalgia, flashbacks, etc. It's a tear jerker. I gave a taste of how the episodes will work in This Is Home as a test if I could make it work and to see if it would go over well. It did, so I am pleased. Q: Are the newbies of Glee (Marley, Jake, Unique, Ryder, and Kitty) canon in the semi-quasi alternate universe of Glee: The Next Generation? A: Yes, they are. I found a neat way to work them in and make it fit. They were friends of Mac's from his time in New Directions and left following his departure, causing New Directions to fall apart. They will be making their first appearance in In One Moment. I am excited about it. Q: Last question. What are some of the future aspects for the expansion of Glee: The Next Generation as far as the brand as a whole? A: Right now, I am releasing an e-comic. Official art can be seen above. It kind of tells the "lost moments" of Glee: The Next Generation. Each issue is a flashback to a different season as it ties lost moments to iconic moments from the series. I am really excited about the prospects. I really wanna work with some of my friends as writers for it. The first episode came out today. It will be released on the 5th of each month. I might even do a motion comic in the future, but who knows what the future will hold? I do what seems fun at the time. Category:Blog posts